Alex's Friend Comes Back, Part 1
by Batkid1
Summary: A old friend comes back into Alex's life, can he help he and try to show her his feelings. Part 1 finsihed.
1. She Returns

Alex's Friend Comes Back Part 1.

By Batkid1 05/23/05

**Note:** **_This story takes place before Andrew is born. So it's in the 83-84 season. And this is my 1st fanfic. This might have been a good episode and a script that I would have sent in if that had been possible. This idea came to me after I had a dream about it. The story is set in late December 1983, about 3 weeks before Christmas._**

**Chapter One: "She returns."**

**Alex Keaton woke up to the sound of his Ronald Regan alarm clock going off. He got up still half-awake, only to become fully awake when he realized that today he was going to a Republican convention. He quickly got dressed and started to run out his door when he accidentally made a book drop. He went to pick it up, thinking it was a Ronald Regan biography he had checked out of the library, but instead it was his old grade-school yearbook. He opened it and flipped through some pages, looking at all the faces he recognized from years back. But it wasn't until he got to the signature page when he saw her. Nancy H. Fox, the quietest kid in old Mrs.O'Lee's 1st grade class. He looked at the signature that she had signed, "**_Alex Keaton, I wish you luck on becoming an important Senator for our country, _**Nancy Fox**."**He sat and thought about her for a minute, remembering her sweet, beautiful, sad face. She was a friend, and maybe even more then a friend to him, but back then, he remembered that she didn't trust anybody, because she came from a bad home. He hadn't known that until she had told him that information in the 4th grade, and she made him promise he wouldn't tell anybody else. After a week he finally told his Mom & Dad about it and they called Child Protection Services. After that, he heard she had been taken to a better home with a nice family. With that last thought in his head he closed the Yearbook and walked out into the kitchen. There, everybody was eating breakfast. **

"**Good morning son," said his father. "Hey dad," came Alex's reply. He looked at his mother and said, "Hey mom, do you remember Nancy H. Fox?" She looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "Sure. Wasn't she the one that came from a bad home?" **

"**Yeah that's her." Said Alex. **

**Mallory also looked up from her magazine she was reading, "That girl? Man did she have a bad taste in clothes."**

**Alex came to Nancy's defense "Hey, you would too if your home life was really bad," he shouted.**

"**Ohhhh, don't tell me Alex has a "crush" on this girl," said his younger sister Jennifer who had just looked up from a newspaper article her mother had just given her.**

"**No way" said Alex sheepishly.**

"**Yeahhhhhh Righttttttttttttt," said Mallory & Jennifer at the same time.**

"**All right girls, you've had your fun. Don't you have to go somewhere today," asked their father. **

**Mallory & Jennifer left the room, only to break into a chorus of "Alex and Nancy sitting in a tree…" Steven went up to Alex and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alex, there is one fact to life I want to share with you…" he said.**

**Alex looked into his father eyes. "What Dad?" **

"**I'll tell you that when you marry Nancy…" his dad said with a giggle. He smirked too and with that, Steven patted his son on the back and walked away… leaving his son looking a bit confused.**

"**Everybody wants me to marry Nancy," Alex said to himself. **

**Five hours later, Alex was getting ready to go to the Republican convention.**

"**Alexxxxxxxx, Hurrrrrrryyyyyyy," yelled his dad. Alex looked out his doorway, "Commmmmmiiiiinnnnnnng," he shouted. As he got down the stairs, the doorbell rang. **

"**I'll get it!" he yelled to no one in particular. When he open the door, he couldn't believe who he saw. It was her.**

"**Nancy………." Was all Alex could say.**

**Sorry, I have to end it here.**

**Batkid1 05/23/05 **

****


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2: "The Reunion." 

"**Nancy…"Alex repeated.**

**Nancy Fox had blue eyes and long brown-red hair that ended two inches below her shoulders. She was wearing a gray tee shirt with a brown coat, brown pants and brown sneakers. **

"**Yes its me. Can-n I come in?" she asked nervously. **

"**Uh? Oh sure Nancy," he said, also feeling nervous. **

**As she walked into the house, Alex closed the door and remembered his manners. "Can I get you anything to drink, … water, soda, anything," he asked.**

"**No thanks," she said. Then, suddenly, she got right to the point. "Alex you're my only friend. Will you help me with a problem that I'm facing in my life right now?"**

"**Sure what's that?" Alex asked, confused.**

"**As you know, I was treated bad at my old home. But what you don't know is that I was treated like a outcast with my new family."**

"**Why?" Alex asked.**

"**Well, I guess they must have felt sorry for me because I was treated really badly at my old house. But, they didn't really want me to be a part of their family. For one thing, they kept sending me to all these private schools with these notes that said, 'All major holidays, keep her.' It really got weird after a while. And there were these two sisters there called "Queen" Emma & "Duchess" Elizabeth. They teased me all the time. The only time they didn't tease me was when we were either eating or sleeping." "What else," asked Alex. "Well, they sent me to Harvard, which is a good school by the way, but Emma & Elizabeth both told me that my adopted mother just bribed the director there to get me in, and that I don't deserve to be there. Then, today I came home because it is Christmas break and I didn't want to stay there alone, but when I get there, I saw a "Sold" sign in the front yard and their limo was turning the corner. It's like they were running away and didn't want me to ever find them again. …Now, I guess I'm stuck without a home for the holidays …and forever."**

**Alex looked puzzled as he tried to wrap his brain around all this news. "So, let me get this straight: your old family was bad to you, right?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**And now your new one was bad to you too right?" **

"**Yes." **

"**And now you're without a home for the holidays right?"**

"**Yeah…" **

**Alex pinched himself. "Yeah, I'm awake." **

**Now, it was Nancy's turn to look puzzled.**

"**I'll be right back," Alex told her. "Just stay here. Don't move." **

**Alex opened the door to the kitchen, surprising his father.**

"**Hi son. Don't you know you're going to be late to that convention of yours?" Steven asked him.**

"**Dad, I don't think I will be going to that convention," Alex answered.**

**Elyse went up to him and put her hand on his forehead "Alex, are you feeling alright?" she asked. **

"**I'm fine, Mom, except that… remember Nancy? Well she just showed up here at OUR house, and she's not so good. She said her adopted family just left her today, and you know she can't go back to her old family, and she's stuck without a home for the holidays, or, I guess, forever. She came here 'cause she didn't know who else to turn to and, I think she's hoping to stay with us." **

**Alex's dad looked bewildered. "Oh………," was all he could say before his wife put her hand over his mouth.**

"**Show Nancy the guest room and try to entertain her while I have a little 'talk' with your father," she said.**

"**THANKS MOM," yelled Alex as he left the room.**

**End of Ch.2**

**Any good reviews? Batkid1 05/24/05 **


	3. Keep Her

Chapter 3: "Keep her."

**Note: I'm sorry I have not updated in a long time, I was at Disneyworld for a WHOLE WEEK! I do not own Family Ties; the only person I owned is Nancy Fox, Elizabeth, Emma, and Sally McDollers. (Who is Sally McDollers? You will find that out later in this chapter. Stay tuned.) **

"**You're kidding, you're not going to let her stay with us, are you," asked a shocked Steven. **

"**We have to let her stay with us," Elyse said. This is just like the time we took in my brother Ned after he broke up with that rich, selfish, cold-hearted girlfriend Sally McDollers, and my parents were so mad at him for it because she was rich that they wouldn't let him come home.**

**Remember?**

**Steven did. "It was raining that night when he showed up on our doorstep asking if he could stay for a week. Man, I'll never forget that…Hey! You're trying to make me think that Nancy is Ned and we're the only ones who can give her a place to stay," he said. **

"**Well that's…one way you can put it," said Elyse. "We can work out an agreement with her, like she can help out with stuff around the house while having a free room where she can stay." **

**Elyse then noticed her husband looking at her like he did when he knew there was no arguing with her when she'd already made up her mind. "What," she asked.**

"**So…have Mom & Dad made a decision yet," asked a confused Jennifer. Steven had called the entire family into the living room and said that they were going to have a family meeting, but Elyse and Steven were still in the kitchen having a last-minute conference themselves. Two hours later, the kids were getting pretty bored in the living room. Alex was pacing back and forth across the living room floor.**

"**Are you worried about Nancy, Alex?" asked Jennifer.**

"**Me? Nahhhhhh," Alex said as he started biting his nails with his left hand and running his fingers through his hair with his right. **

"**Alex?" **

"**Yeah?" **

"**You _ARE _nervous about this, Jennifer replied. You think that Mom & Dad won't let Nancy stay with us and that while we are celebrating the holidays she'll be a bagger in a grocery store asking people 'paper or plastic?' …And don't tell me you're not nervous because when you get nervous you start out with walking back and forth on the carpet. After that, you start biting your nails and running your fingers through your hair, and I do not want to go on to the third thing." **

**Alex looked shocked. "How did you know all that stuff?" **

"**You're not the only diary in this house that I read," she said.**

**Mallory looked up from putting on her lipstick. "Non of that stuff in _MY _diary is true, I swear!" she yelled.**

**Just then, Skippy walked into the house. "Hello Keatonrios!" he yelled. (Note: I do watch "Full House", and I am going to say that Kimmy is Skippy's step-cousin!)**

**Alex looked at Skippy, annoyed. "Don't you know _HOW_ to ring a doorbell?" **

"**Don't need too," Skippy answered. "You people never lock your doors! **

**Alex sighed and changed the subject. "Skippy, do you remember Nancy H. Fox?"**

**Skippy thought about that for a moment. "Wasn't she the quiet girl who wore the same sweater almost the entire year during 3rd grade?" **

**Alex slapped the back of his head. "No, you idiot, that was Hannah Cluck! I meant Nancy H. Fox! She…she… oh, never mind." **

**Finally, Steven walked into the living room. "Good, you're all here, Skippy I think that you should be here too for this family meeting." **

"**All right! My chance to see what a Keaton family meeting will be like," Skippy said as he took a seat right next to Mallory. Mallory looked at him. **

"**Just because you're sitting right next to me doesn't mean I'll stop ignoring you," she said. **

"**Ok, we have made a decision about Nancy," Steven said. "She can stay." **

**Alex ran up to his father, jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Thank you, Thank you, oh thank you Dad!" **

**Steven put Alex back on his own two feet and warned them all: "But, she will have to act like a Keaton, not just a houseguest. She will have to help out with chores like taking out the trash, folding laundry and washing dishes. Stuff like that." **

**Just then, Nancy came in. She had taken off her coat and was holding the cordless phone. She went to Steven and handed the phone to him. "It's for you," she said.**

"**Hello? This is Steven Keaton. …Yes she's here. …No, she couldn't go back to her old hom. The court said so…What? … Who? … Ohhh, you're 'Miss McDollers,' I mean, used to be? …Your daughters, Emma & Elizabeth, are both 19 now? That's nice but what about Nancy? She's supposed to be part of your family too…"**

**Elyse walked in and grabbed the phone from Steven. She'd heard enough. "Hello, Sally? Yes, I know all about you too. I was never mad at Ned for breaking up with you…wake up and smell the coffee! Now listen, none of that matters anymore. What matters is Nancy. Now, tomorrow I'll get into a car with Nancy and drive to meet you…What? You're in Paris? Fine then, well fly… Hmmm? You can't mean that. Keep her?…Hello. Hello?**

"**She hung up on me!" Elyse yelled.. **

"**What was that all about?" asked Alex. "They said, 'keep her,'" Elyse said. "They want us to keep Nancy," she said. **

**Nancy started to cry and Alex tried to comfort her again. Mallory even started crying on Skippy's shoulder. **

**Skippy looked up the sky. "Thank you big guy!" He yelled at the sky. **

**Elyse looked at Steven. "Well, that's that. She is staying here with us because that terrible family she was with should never, ever have gotten her in the first place."**

**She looked at her husband and her kids. "Everybody, please go to your rooms. Skippy, go home now," she said.**

_**Soooo, what do you think!**_

**Batkid1. 05/06/05. **


	4. Can't call you Family

Chapter 4:"Can't call you Family." I do not own "Family Ties". And if you are confused about the conversation that Steven Elyse had, it was a phone conversation between them and Sally McDollers. Sally was calling long-distance from Paris, France to tell Mrs. & Mr. Keaton to keep Nancy. Now back to the story……………. 

**It had been almost a week since Nancy had showed up on the Keaton's front door step, alone and without a home or a family for the holidays. The next day Elyse called for another family meeting.**

**Steven stood up and cleared his throat. "Now, we all know that Nancy is without a family for the holidays, and I know your mother has said that Nancy should stay, but I disagree with her on that." **

**Alex was so surprised, he jumped to his feet and yelled," "Why Dad?'' **

**Steven answered: "I think that we should adopt her before she can live here." **

**Everyone looked at each other.**

"**So, who agrees with me?" said Steven.**

**All but Nancy said, "I do." **

**Elyse looked at Nancy and asked, "Nancy, aren't you happy about the news? You'll get to become a Keaton!" **

**Nancy stood up and said sarcastically. "Yeah I'm happy about the news. Woo-who!" With that she walked into the kitchen. **

**Alex followed her, saying "Nancy…. What's wrong?" **

**Skippy, sitting next to Mallory, of course, said to her, "Wow, I never knew that your brother could acutely be such a softie." **

**Mallory nodded in agreement. Then she got a disgusted look on her face. "Ehh, I can't believe I just agreed with you." she said.**

"**Nancy wait," Alex said. **

**Nancy turned around, "What?"**

"**You just can't walk out on people like that," he said. **

"**Why not?" she asked. **

"**I-t-t-t-t-t-s really rude, and, uh, …you made me…afraid." **

"**Why?"**

"**Well you haven't unpack your backpack yet and you can just walk out whenever you want too, and it wouldn't be so bad if you were part of this family, would it? And also…"**

**Nancy interrupted him. "Look Alex you can go on and on if you want but I have to say something. I just can't call you family. I have psychological wounds that will not heal for a very long time. I've been treated badly in two homes now. I can't trust anybody. …I don't want to be called Nancy Hannah Alicia Chelsea Beverly Kimberly Anna Keaton. I want to be called Nancy Hannah Ali …" **

**Alex put his finger up to her mouth and said, "Shhh. I understand." **

"**Well, … I guess I should go back and apologize to your parents," Nancy said, calming down.**

**She turned to leave. Alex was quiet for a second and then, very slowly said, "Nancy… wait." Nancy turned around to face Alex.**

"**What?" **

**Alex rubbed his hands together. "Well… when you were adopted I thought that you were still going to go to _our_, I mean _your_ old school. What I mean is…" he said nervously. Nancy put her finger on his lip. **

"**I know what you were thinking," Nancy said. "You're tongue-tied because you've had a crush on me since I was sitting right next to you in old Mrs. O'Lee first grade class and you thought that you were still going to our grade-school after I got adopted." **

**Alex was silent for a moment. "How did you know all that?" asked Alex. **

**Nancy leaned over the kitchen island and whispered, "You're not the only diary I read in this house." **

"**Jennifer?" Alex yelled. "Jennifer told you that, didn't she? … Oh I am sooooooo going to kill her for that," asked Alex.**

"**Wait a minute, Alex, " Nancy said. She pulled out her tape player and put in a tape. She pressed PLAY and a song started playing. Alex looked at her. **

"**How did you know that was my favorite song?" asked Alex. **

"**You told me on your 10th birthday." All of a sudden, the kitchen turned into a ballroom with only Alex and Nancy. Alex was wearing a tuxedo and Nancy was wearing a blue flowing dress with long sky blue gloves (You know the dress that Cinderella wore to the ball? That's the dress Nancy was wearing) **

**Alex bowed to her "May I have this dance Miss Fox?" he asked in a fancy voice. **

**Nancy gave him her hand and they started to do a slow dance. They were doing quite well, too, until Alex made Nancy bump into the kitchen island (although, to them. she bumped into the piano). **

**They looked into each other's eyes and then, slowly, they started moving their faces toward each other and were just about to kiss.**

"**You know what Nancy?" said Alex.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**I've always wanted to kiss you, ever since you sat right next to me in first grade for the very first time." **

"**You know what Alex," she answered.**

"**What?" **

"**Me too." **

**They leaned together in a long, passionate embrace. But then, Mallory walked into the room with the cordless phone, and the fancy ballroom turned back into the Keaton's kitchen (even though Alex & Nancy were still kissing).**

" **Sorry lovebirds," Mallory said. "But Nancy, it's for you."**

"**Who is it?" asked both Nancy & Alex as they both pulled back from their embrace. **

"**It's your real father on the other line, and he wants you back."**

**Nancy & Alex both looked at each other in complete shock.**

To be continued………… 

_**Sorry, but I just had to end it there.**_

_** I wanted to write a different fanfic before I write the sequel to this. **_

_**I promise I'll write it soon, Batkid1 06/08/05**_


End file.
